The lifespans of meerkats in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average meerkat lives $10.4$ years; the standard deviation is $1.9$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a meerkat living less than $16.1$ years.
Answer: The probability of a particular meerkat living less than $16.1$ years is ${99.7\%} + {0.15\%}$, or $99.85\%$.